ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Long-Armed Chariot
Does resist charm equipment help? Petco 21:02, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :It probably will not resist the effect entirely as it will moreso reduce the length of time in which you are charmed. -- 21:06, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Shadowbind is effective to help negate brainjack. Rangers taking turns binding the chariot while the tank is charmed, and hopefully bound themselves, helps keep the charming to minimum.--Racey 20:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Track on Sight Fought LAC tonight with PLD MNK MNK DRK THF BRD RDM and didn't do well simply because the PLD MNK MNK and DRK wuld all get charmed and kill the THF, then RDM. I attempted to kite until the melee uncharmed so ran towards the starting entrance with LAC following but not exactly close. When I rounded the corner LAC turned yellow, stopped, and began to wander back to its starting point. It de-agrod about the same point we enter the floor on, and by then I was at the exit teleporter. It had not killed anyone since it began chasing me, they were all dead or charmed, and I followed it back to its starting room and we re-raised and tried again. I have added the info we have found to the main page. LAC behaved in this manner twice before we timed out, but if someone feels its needed go ahead and add the verification tag. I rocky 03:26, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Brainjack As far as I know from my groups experience, we generally deal enough damage for it to enter Brainjack mode every 75%, 50% and 25%. I dont believe it is related to the NM's we fight or the route we take. There is also a time restriction in place for it to enter brainjack phaze, though we have not been able to deduce what it is exactly. As it can forcibly enter Brainjack modes, I also believe it can be forced out of Brainjack mode by meeting its quota of charmable players. I cant offer any proof to this though. One last thing, unless this is coincidence, as a joke my bard requiemed a charmed person, and it seemed like they exited charm faster. Once again, may be placebo.--Nynja 04:24, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :This would suggest that doing damage to a charmed player can shorten the duration. Specifically if Brainjack is designed to only do a certain amount of damage before wearing off. Testing would be interesting (and fun) to say the least. In other Square Enix titles, attacking a "charmed" or "confused" player was sometimes enough to relieve them of the status. Because of the special nature of "Brainjack" as it is a separate status effect from standard "Charm", this would be a viable option within the parameters of the game mechanics. I think I might try a tier 2 nuke on the next person I see charmed by LAC while having them time the duration from Charm to Uncharm.--Ami 12:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm a bad person. I've killed a few of my LS-mates while charmed. I can confirm doing this does not negate their charmed effect. :3 --Dragonspight 03:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::I know its late, but presuming this does have an effect, it may have to be from DoT, not from physically attacking. --Nynja 17:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Bst Sux easy bst duo (lvl 90) ... brain jack doesn't affect jugpets so he just ignores you and spams at the jug. Jado818 08:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC)